Truth or dare of terror!
by MewSunsetStar
Summary: Akemi decides to have a truth or dare show! The cast of Harry Potter, TMM, Pirates of the Caribbean and Vocaloid will have to put up with the dares of Akemi, a feisty wannabe heroine that carries a sword, Yoshi, a healer with a temper and Michi, a strange otaku. Rated T for violence, deaths, and chaos and a boatload of randomness!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Pirates of the Carribean, vocaliod, harry potter or Tokyo mew mew! **

**Random girl in background:** When is she coming?

**Akemi(a girl with long orange and indigo eyes):** *runs to her brother* Are they here yet?

**Shiro:** Nope, wait,yep. Good luck sis!

**Captain Jack:** w-where am I? Where's the black pearl?

**Akemi: **Your on my Truth or Dare show! I will need a few assistants~Nya!

**Yoshi: **Akemi, why are you still in your pjs?

**Akemi:** *runs into dressing room and changes into jeans and denim jacket* Wheres my sword?! SHIRO! *comes back onto stage and gets sword and puts it in her scabbard in her belt*

**Len: **What?! How'd I get here?!

**Akemi: **You're on my truth or dare show! Surprise!

**Rin: **What in the name of the name of Tokyo does THAT had to do with anything?!

**Angelica: **WHERE'S MY SHIP?!

**Mint: **In port, under lockdown, miss I-have-to-be-on-my-ship!

**Harry: **I'm cooler than ANY OF YOU!

**Akemi:** *gets annoyed* ENOUGH FIGHTING! *takes out sword from the scabbard on her belt and points it at the sky* SHUT UP YOU!

**Yoshi:** *sweat drops* oh crud. Miss Akemi, are you alright, desu?

**Akemi: ***puts sword back into the scabbard* it's Captain Akemi to every one else...

**Michi: **Okay, first dare is from me! Captain jack has to dance with Hermione!

**Captain Jack: **that doesn't sound that bad.

**Michi: **I wasn't done yet! You have to dance to the Harlem shake or die! *takes taser out*

**Akemi: **Good, most of hostesses have our weapons! *takes out sword and points it at Jack* Your move, Sparrow.

**Yoshi:** *puts Harlem shake music on* This is going to be fun!

**Captain Jack: **NEVER!

**Akemi: ***grins evilly* _mutiny_ then is it, then? Yoshi is a healer, so if I kill you, a second later you'll be back to being Captain Jack Sparrow but *points sword at Aoyama* I really don't like you! Michi, get the cannon.

**Aoyoma: **What? Why?

**Akemi: **Cuz your _boring_!

**Michi: **Akemi, do the honors.

**Akemi:** *smiles evilly* Gladly! *blasts Treehugger to oblivion*

**Ichigo: **NOOOOOO!

**Michi: **Look, you need a better boyfriend than what's- his-name that's dead over there.

**Akemi:** Kish, this dare is from me. Admit that you like Pokēmon!

**Kish:** Fine! I love Pokeēmon!

**Yoshi:** *heals Tree hugger* He's so stupid, choosing to ask a stupid question!

**Akemi:** Okay any one got any more dares?


	2. Chapter 2 Tree Hugger VS Ichigo!

**ME: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, TMM, Vocaloid, or any other anime that is mentioned in this story!**

**Akemi:** Oh I have an idea! Ryou, I dare you to do a British accent!

**Ryou:** *says in british accent* Okay, that was SUPER pathetic dare!

**Michi: **Akemi you wasted a dare...

**Akemi:** I need something fun to do. BRING ON THE KIREMA ANIMALS! *takes sword out* MUWHAHA!*Laughs manically and chases Kish*

**Ichigo:** HEY THAT'S MY JOB TO BEAT UP THE ALIENS!

**Yoshi: **Chill out, Ichigo! Okay, Ichigo I dare you to eat this giant thing of ice cream, WITHOUT getting a brain-freeze! *hands Ichigo a huge thing of ice cream* Good luck!

**Ichigo:** *after three minutes* OWWWWWW! GIANT BRAIN FREEZE!

**Kish:** Well, no she wont ever eat ice cream for the next three weeks!

**Akemi:** *takes taser and tases Kish* Your welcome! *hands taser back to Michi* SOME BODY GET A MARKER! *gets a marker and draws a mustache on Kish* Perfect! Some one, get a camera! *takes picture*

**Miku:** You're so mean...

**Yoshi:** I dare Miku to hit this piñata, blind folded. Here's the twist, it's filled with LEEKS! *hands Miku blind fold and the whacking stick*

**Miku:** Yay! *puts blind fold on and accidentally hits Pai with the whacking stick* Did I hit it? *hits Tree Hugger in the face with the whacking stick* Did I hit it now?

**Akemi:** *records on her iPhone* Yep, you're doing fine, Miku! *snickers* (To Michi) This is going on my youtube account! *breaks the Leek piñata* Miku, you broke it, congrats, and also, you ended up hitting the Tree hugger and Pai in the face, now I have a perfect video for youtube!

**Ichigo: **WHAT?! OMG Auyoma are you okay?

**Tree hugger:** *says sarcastically* Sure I'm fine if you count being whacked in the face! I'm breaking up with you!

**Akemi: ***stabs him with sword* You better watch your mouth Tree Hugger, Savvy?

**Captain Jack: **Thats MY line!

**Yoshi:** *brings Tree hugger back to life* Oh man he's still alive! This what you get for breaking with Ichigo! DIE TREE HUGGER! *blasts him into space. 20 times*

**Len:** Its just not his day,is it? *Rin decides to blast him off into space. 10 times*

**Akemi:** Rin! Stop killing your brother!

**Len:** *does face plant* ow!

**Tree hugger: ***does face plant* owww!

**Yoshi:** *heals Len and Tree hugger* okay! If any one wants to kill Tree hugger, he's right by the cheese platter!

**Kish:** I'm first! * blasts Tree hugger into space and eats the whole plate of cheese* Akemi, we need more snacks!

Rate and review!


	3. Chapter 3 run out of snacks

I dont own TMM, Vocaliod, or Pirates in the Carribean!

**previously on truth for dare of terror!**

**Kish: **Akiemi! We need more snacks!

**Mint:** Then go get some, you lazy bum!

**Captain Barbosa:** Hey where me crew? *Len and Rin run him over using the road roller*

**Akemi:** Thanks for running him over, Len and Rin!

**Ryou:** Some tv show host...

**Akemi:** WHAT DID YOU SAY, BLONDIE? *points sword at him*

**Ryou:** UH NOTHING!

Sorry this chapter was so short but I can't come up with any more dares! Rate and review !


	4. Chapter 4

*i don't own TMM, Pirates of the Carribean, Vocaloid, or any other anime!*

**Akemi: **Okay the dare is for Len! Okay this is the dare,*tells him the dare*

**Michi: **Barbosa, stand right, here!

***A donkey runs over Tree hugger AND Barbosa while driving the road roller while Len is recording the whole thing in his phone***

**Rin: **Was that the dare?

**Len: **Yep!

_Okay sorry the chapter is so short! But it's almost time for me to go to bed and schools around the corner, which means that sometimes chapters will be short okay!_


	5. Chapter 5 The new contestants!

*i don't own TMM, Pirates of the Caribbean, Vocaloid, Drake & Josh, or Suite life on Deck!*

**Akemi:** Hello! I have some special guests today! Please welcome the cast of Suite life on Deck and Drake & Josh! Welcome doomed people, I mean, contestants!

**Megan: **Hey, who's the weirdos? *points at Pai, Kish and Tart*

**Akemi: ***ignores question* OKAY, heres the rules: do the dare, and tell the truths or DIE! *laughs manically* But, only Cody, Zack, Maddie, and Megan can't die. First dare, Drake, win an arm wrestling contest with Zakuro! *points at Zakuro*

**Drake: **Piece of cake! *loses miserably* NOOOOOOOOOO!

**Zakuro:** I win. *smiles evilly*

**Michi:** *snatches Marty's bazooka gun and shoots Drake, killing him* The next truth is from me! Megan, have you ever blasted someone into space?

**Megan:** No, well, not _yet_...

**Akemi:** Well, *hands her the bazooka* hit that alien, the one that has the black hair! *points to Kish*

**Megan:** *blasts him with the bazooka* Thanks *hands back bazooka and Marty takes the bazooka*

**Treehugger: ** *tries to escape*

**Akemi:** NOT SO FAST TREEHUGGER! *takes out gun and shoots him* Good thing I carry a gun in my pocket. Tart, dance with Maddie.

**Tart: **NO! I WILL NOT DANCE WITH HER! I'D RATHER DANCE WITH PUDDING! MICHI, KILL ME AT WILL!

**Michi:** Okay, if you say so, *uses the road roller to run him over* NEXT!

*Rate and review!*


End file.
